


Loosing track of time

by Jeopardyinwriting



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeopardyinwriting/pseuds/Jeopardyinwriting
Summary: Waking up in your ex girlfriend's bed only means trouble. Waking up ten years in the past when the two of you were still dating makes the theory of unwillingly cheating on your wife luckily take a backseat on your list of worries. At least in Dick Grayson's case. Time travel angst
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Loosing track of time

Loosing Time  
Chapter 1: Misplaced  
Shit, he was gonna be sick. In seconds Dick made his way from the bathroom sink to kneeling over the toilet bowl, ready to puke.  
Nothing came, thankfully.  
Outside he could hear Starfire’s perturbed shouts, asking (demanding) him to unlock the door.   
It was cowardly to of him to hide himself in the bathroom, with only a locked door between him and an frantic alien princes, but he didn’t care really care about that right now.  
He just kept sitting there, with his head leaning agenst the toilet bowl, trying to make sense of everything.  
The thing is, he had no idea how he ended up here. Last night he had been home in Bludhaven with his wife. Then he somehow woke up in Jump-city, miles away from home, sleeping in his ex-girlfriend’s bed.  
That had not been a fun experience and he had feared the worst, thus the angry/worried alien right outside the door.  
Yet that wasn’t the weirdest part…   
…  
Awareness had come sudden. It was almost like that feeling when you’re walking home from the convenient store, lost in thought and next thing you know you’re already standing with the key in hand to unlock the front door.  
The thing is he had no idea where he was or how he got there. That in itself wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but the fact that he was currently laying on a nice soft bed and not tied up and gagged on the floor made it one of the more special cases.  
Automatically his body tensed, and swiftly, he rolled off the bed und jumped into a fighting stance. Villains didn’t provide such nice room for kidnappings or hostage holdings, but you can’t be too sure.  
A soft groan came from the vicinity of the bed and he realized he wasn’t alone. And sure thing lying covered with a blanket on the queen size bed was a woman (judging from the outline underneath the sheets) laying with her back to him. The thing visible of her was a small clump of red hair sticking out from the covers. 

In that moment, just for a second, Dick relaxed. Everything was aright because next to him was his lovely spouse fast asleep.   
The former robin suddenly got the urge to kiss his wife on her beautiful freckled check and decided to do just that.   
Only to stop short when the bundle in question shifted, letting out a small grunt...   
“Sorry did I wake you?”  
She turned around to face him.   
Dick froze. This was not his wife.  
“Of course not Richard, you are as soft as an earthling rodent.”  
“Kori?” the Tamarian princess just blinked at him.  
“Yes, Richard?”  
He was going to be sick.  
…  
Dick wasn’t an idiot. He might have no recollection of the events leading to ending up in his ex-girlfriend’s bedroom, but he knew enough to know what happened while he was there.  
Even if he wasn’t raised by the world’s greatest detective. The distinct lack of clothing on is person was evidence enough.  
Dick made his way over to the bathroom sink, washing off the vomit on his face He also tried to get rid of some of the puke taste in his mouth. It didn’t work.  
“Richard! Please do open the door.”  
Kori had been knocking on the door nonstop since he stormed out of the room, locking the door behind him. He didn’t want to see her right now. How could she do this to him!  
“Have you contracted an illness? Please let me inside.”  
Dick continued to ignore her and wiped his wet face with his bare forearm.  
Dick felt terrible and that was a good thing. He wanted to imprint this guilt he felt into his memory, so that he would never do it again. Intentional or not.  
.  
“The fuck!”  
Dick usually tries to refrain himself from cussing. Being the eldest of his merry band of siblings, he had to set some sort of example.  
Luckily none of them were around right now, since today was officialy one of those rare exceptions. Considering how he woke up… and now this.  
Because when finally caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror, Dick came face to face with a much younger looking version of himself.   
The boy in the mirror looked to be still in his late teens. And the hair! The younger look alike’s hair was styled in the same dreadful mullet he had worn at that age. Which was almost a decade ago.  
When the shock finaly cleared, dick rushed over, unlocking the door before opening it.  
There Kori stood (fully clothed thankfully) with green glowing eyes and an energy beam in her hand ready to blast open the door.  
Now that he wasn’t panicking, he finally noticed how she also looked much younger than he remembered. About the same age when they were still dating and madly in love.  
Shit.  
“What’s the date?”  
The alien princess lowered her hands the green glow leaving both her hands and eyes. Kori’ander tilted her head in confusion.  
“The date!”  
He couldn’t keep the force out of his tone when she didn’t answer immediately. He had to know. Right now.  
“Dick…”   
Kori was hurt. She had always only used his chosen nickname when she was exceedingly worried about him.  
“Please…”  
Despite his initial belief, this wasn’t her fault. Not if his suspicion was correct…  
“The thirtieth of January. Dick way do you…”  
“I meant the year.”  
She was confused by his request but complied anyway.  
Shit  
He was ten years in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me testing out the sight and posting my first fic. If you enjoyed it pleas let me know. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
